


The Finest Banquet

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, Mild Smut, Nipple Licking, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee loves to lick Ryo; nothing tastes better than the man he loves.





	The Finest Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, the taste of skin on the tongue,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee runs his tongue up the side of Ryo’s neck, sliding it around behind his lover’s ear, teasing the sensitive flesh there before licking his way back down to the hollow of Ryo’s throat, and from there out along his collar bone, tasting the musk and sweat of his partner’s skin. He loves the way Ryo tastes, can never get enough of it, and yet he knows Ryo just doesn’t understand that.

It isn’t that Ryo doesn’t enjoy the sensation of being licked, in some places more than others, it just embarrasses him, as so much of the sex side of their relationship does, and he doesn’t get why Dee does it, doesn’t understand that the act gives Dee as much pleasure as Dee’s licking gives him. Dee has tried to explain more than once, but… He isn’t the best at putting certain things into words.

Ryo’s flavour is better than ice cream, or chocolate, or coffee, or even a perfectly cooked steak. Hell, it’s better than tobacco. If he had to choose between Ryo and his smokes, he’d pick Ryo every time. Dee’s a nicotine addict, knows that for a fact, and quitting smoking would be a nightmare, but he could do it, no matter how hard it might prove, whereas he couldn’t quit Ryo; not if his life depended on it.

A flick of his tongue turns the flatness of a nipple into a hard peak, and an answering hardness presses into Dee’s side. Ryo moans and arches off the bed, pressing against him harder and Dee smirks, continues to tease, one nipple and then the other, relishing the taste of Ryo’s skin, flushed now, beads of perspiration breaking through, a burst of salt on his taste buds. Down further, tracing along a rib, causing Ryo to squirm and snort a laugh, gasp his name…

“Dee, please!”

“Patience, baby,” he purrs against Ryo’s belly, lapping around his navel before dipping the tip of his tongue inside, feeling muscles tighten and quiver, Ryo’s breathing becoming ever more rapid, ragged gasps escaping parted lips.

Dee knows where he’s headed, and Ryo does too, wants him there now, but Dee isn’t through teasing yet, bypassing Ryo’s straining cock to sample the soft, supple texture of his balls, Ryo’s musky scent increasing there, imparting a stronger tang to the delicate flesh. Glancing up from beneath his eyelids, Dee can see Ryo clutching at his head with one hand, the other reaching down to grasp himself, but Dee doesn’t let him, knocking Ryo’s hand aside. It comes to rest instead in Dee’s hair, grasping and tugging uselessly. Dee won’t be hurried in this. You don’t rush through the finest banquet imaginable; you take your time.

Only when Dee himself can’t wait any longer does he move on to the main course, licking his way slowly up Ryo’s rigid length until he can swirl his tongue around the sensitive head of his lover’s cock, dipping into the slit and lapping up the moisture beaded there before it can spill and be wasted. Grasping the base of Ryo’s erection, Dee swallows him whole, or as much as he can manage, which is still pretty close. Ryo’s a good mouthful, but not uncomfortably so, and Dee’s had a lot of practice.

Neither of them last long after that, Dee’s head bobbing up and down, lips, throat and tongue working together, while almost without noticing, he’s thrusting against the bedding tangled beneath his hips. Ryo comes first with a howl, the taste of him flooding Dee’s mouth and tipping him over the edge, soaking the sheets beneath him. As soon as Dee catches his breath, he licks Ryo clean and crawls up the bed to flop down beside his lover, completely spent, one arm draped over Ryo’s waist. He presses a kiss and a quick lick to Ryo’s sweaty shoulder, and if he hadn’t just come moments before, that would be enough to get him hard again. As it is, for now he’s content enough to relax and rest, breathing in the smell of sex and Ryo. 

There’s no doubt in his mind that there’s going to be a second round, but it can wait. For a bit.

The End


End file.
